


We're Just Friends

by sungshinelog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Idol AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are parents, everyone can see woosan is real, except woosan, my lack of knowledge on ateez, san pining, seriously I'm a fresh atiny, well sort of, wooyoung pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: you're not my lover, more like a brotherSan and Wooyoung are best friends, after joining ATEEZ things change, and San misses his best friend.But is that really all he missed?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> so I did a thing... I'm honestly a little nervous about this one because I'm still very new to the fandom (I don't even have a bias) so like everything in this story is strictly fictional. Yes they are idols, but I bended some things to make it more practical for the story.
> 
> anyway, hope you guys like it :)

San met Wooyoung when they were trainees.

It was like instant best friends, San’s bubbly personality meshing well with Wooyoung’s loud one. They were a rambunctious pair, laughing while they practiced choreographies and belting out songs to each other when they walked down the streets. It was fun, and San loved it, but he loved it more when he finally got to be a part of a company. Wooyoung was right alongside him. He cried when they got to debut and he hugged Wooyoung first after hearing the news.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" He asked, face buried in Wooyoung's neck.

"Never, but I always held out hope we would." San was happy, but things sure did change. With the whirlwind of debut came the untimely schedules and waking up at the crack of dawn to get hair and make up done. It was a lot to suddenly be thrust into, the life of a star never easy, but San made do, as did the rest of them. It wasn't just San and Wooyoung anymore, it was all eight of them. And San was happy to be a part of it.

Still, he kind of missed when it was just him and Wooyoung. It wasn't like they didn't see each other, they shared a dorm with everyone. But it couldn't just be them, Hongjoong was always checking up on them or Yeosang was coming to play video games and it just seemed like the friendship they had built for so long was slowly drifting away.

"San, have you seen Jongho? We're supposed to be vocal training right now, but I can't find him anywhere." Hongjoong pouted as he came into the common room. San shrugged, crunching on his last spoonful of cereal. "I swear, if he wasn't the youngest I'd have his head." San chuckled. 

"Don't act like you're not the one who coddles him the most. I bet he's napping somewhere."

"Seonghwa!" The leader shrieked, running off to see if Jongho was hidden away by the other motherly figure of the group.

San was putting his bowl in the sink when Wooyoung stumbled in. His rumpled shirt was raised as were his arms, stretching in the less cramped area of the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of San, coming up behind him to hug his best friend. "Good morning!" He singsonged. San jumped a bit in the hold, Wooyoung only tightening his arms. He relaxed soon enough, mellowed by the weight of Wooyoung behind him.

"Good morning." 

"You know we don't have to be in the studio until later." Wooyoung noted, not making to let go of San. San just smiled, because it always felt nice to be in Wooyoung's arms.

"What are you getting at, you dork?" Wooyoung finally let go, turning San around to reveal a wide grin.

"Let's go somewhere, just the two of us!" Wooyoung exclaimed, already rambling about all the things they could do. " -there's also this gaming cafe I want to check out-" San was shaking his head and Wooyoung huffed. "Come on, why not?"

"As fun as that all sounds, we'll tire ourselves out. And you know we need all our strength for dance practice later." Wooyoung knew he was right and sulked.

"B-But-" 

"But what?"

"I miss spending time with you." Wooyoung couldn't just say  _ that _ . San was privy to him, weak to the puppy like eyes he was giving him. He almost gave in had Mingi not walked in.

"Morning guys, what's for breakfast?" San quickly sauntered to the newcomer, abandoning Wooyoung as he told Mingi that there was cereal in the cupboard. He glanced back for a second, Wooyoung frowning at him from where he stood. San shook his head again, Wooyoung sighing.

"I'm going to find Yunho." He stated, not bothering to wait for a reply. San could tell he was upset.

"You two fight or something?" Mingi asked, sifting through the breakfast options.

"What, no?" Was it really a fight? Mingi shrugged at him.

"Hey, it's none of my business. Just thought maybe you guys should talk it out before practice later." San wasn't sure where to start. He hadn't even realized there was  _ something _ to talk about. 

  
  


Practice is a lot less awkward than San expected. He couldn't say he wasn't upset, because he was. Sure practice was going by just fine, but in between, San was sending glares toward Wooyoung. And the latter was blatantly ignoring him, laughing with Seonghwa and Yeosang and making a point not to look San's way. San knew Wooyoung was being stubborn, but it was making him feel rather small, betrayed by the fact that Wooyoung was getting along well with the others. He was allowed to, but San was once again missing when it was just him and Wooyoung.

"I see you guys haven't worked things out." Mingi said, sitting with him on their break. San was still sending daggers at Wooyoung, but the boy was still in his own world. His best friend seemingly forgotten.

"There's nothing to work out." San huffed, his tone enough of a give away that there was clearly something up. Mingi sighed, bumping their shoulders.

"Talk to him, we have a show coming up and I don't want you guys to be weird for it." Being on live television was still something they were getting used to. San knew that people would be able to read into it, if he wasn't his normal self. He nodded, set on talking to Wooyoung after practice. 

Except- "San can you stay with me after we're done? I want to run some moves with you." Hongjoong asked, ruining his plan before he could even put it into action. San agreed, letting his eyes shift to Wooyoung one last time. Curse the world for bad timing.

  
  


After spending an extra hour in the studio, sleep sounded like the best option in the world. San wished he wasn't so tired, maybe then he'd have it in him to march over to Wooyoung and Yeosang's shared room and demand to speak with Wooyoung about whatever happened in the morning. However, his body was already dragging, legs like jello as he stumbled into the dorms. Hongjoong wished him a good night and went into his own room while San took a minute to shuck off his shoes. He sat in the hallway, eyes closing rather unwillingly. He felt deja vu hitting hard when he remembered old times, countless hours in the dance room, body on the verge of giving out. In those times, though, he had Wooyoung who- despite being so tired himself- carried a sleepy San on his back to the old cringey apartment they shared.

San heard a shuffle, then he was being picked up, bridal style in the arms of someone he recognized without even opening his eyes. "Wooyoung." Wooyoung hummed, not saying anything. He carried the sleepy boy to his room, gently placing him on his bed and tucking him on.once thoroughly swaddled, Wooyoung made to leave but San's voice stopped him. "Stay." Wooyoung hesitated before he was climbing into San's bed, moving them until San was pressed into a firm chest.

It wasn't the first time they slept in the same bed, but it was the first time in a long time. San hadn't realized how long it had been until he was being anchored down by Wooyoung's arm around his waist. He smiled, nuzzling closer and letting sleep reclaim him.

Morning brought an empty bed. San blinking his eyes open to see Wooyoung had left him. He wasn't sure when the boy had gone, but he was disappointed. He jumped out of bed, rubbing at his eyes as he went to search for Wooyoung.

He found him in the kitchen, some of the other members with him as they ate breakfast. Hongjoong offered him a plate with eggs, San taking the empty seat beside Wooyoung. "Good morning." He offered to the table.

"Morning, San. How'd you sleep?" Seonghwa asked casually. San snuck a peek at Wooyoung- who was busy eating- before answering.

"Great, I slept like a log."

"Felt like one too." Wooyoung muttered under his breath. San hit him under the table. Lucky for him, no one else had heard Wooyoung. Seonghwa smiled at him. 

"That's good. We have a busy day ahead." He looked to Hongjoong, the boy taking over.

“Yes! So let’s hurry, we have to be at the radio station in... fifteen minutes!” He hurried them along, brushing past them to wake other members. “Seonghwa! Why didn’t you tell me the time.” Seonghwa smirked.

“Thought you knew,  _ Mr. I don’t always need your help _ .” Hongjoong blushed, running off and leaving San to wonder what that was all about. He turned to Wooyoung, surprised to find him already looking at him.

“What?” Wooyoung seemed caught off guard, eyes blinking rapidly at him. “Wooyoung?”

“I should get dressed.” He suddenly exclaimed, the table looking at him. San frowned as he stomped off, confused. He was glad Mingi was still sleeping or else he would have asked him what happened. And he sure as heck didn’t know.

Twenty minutes later- much to Hongjoong’s disdain- they’re at the radio station, the hosts talking them through some of the questions they planned on asking. Everyone nodded along, sitting down in the seats provided. San noticed, belatedly, that Wooyoung sat on the opposite side of the table Odd, they usually always sat by each other. Not choosing to question it, he perked up when the hosts began talking, the show on air. San talked along with his members, laughing here and there. He never got directly asked anything until the topic of friendships came up. “Who would you guys say gets along the best between the members?” Ryujin asked, glancing around the table. Everyone turned to San, San shying away from their expectant gazes.

“I think San and I would take the prize.” Wooyoung chuckled, swooping in to save the day. San fell back against his chair as everyone shifted their attention to Wooyoung. “We’re inseparable. It drives the members crazy.” Agreements sounded, mostly annoyed ones, the hosts laughing.

“Fans do enjoy when you guys are together. I think they even have a couple name for you, right Seyoon?”

“Ah yes. It says here in our notes that fans like to call you Woosan.” San’s cheeks flared.  _ A couple name?  _ Everyone else was laughing, including Wooyoung.

“Ah, I’ve seen that. I’ve also seen a couple name for Seonghwa and Hongjoong… Seongjoong was it?” Another round of laughter. Hongjoong was quick to interfere.

“That’s because we’re much better friends than you and San.” He taunted. Wooyoung raised a brow.

“Yeah? Best friend quiz. Go!” He pointed a finger at him. “Seonghwa’s favorite pastime?”

“Watching dramas! San’s favorite snack?”

“Choco cake. Seonghwa’s favorite color?”

“Trick question. He has two, black and blue. The name of San’s favorite plush-”

“I think we should get back to the interview!” San whined, embarrassed that it was almost revealed on live radio that he still slept with his plushies. Hongjoong seemed to realize how unprofessional his character was, coughing and directing his attention back to the hosts who had been onlookers to the whole ordeal.

“I guess that proves how well we know each other.” The hosts laughed.

“That sure was fun. Look at us, getting impromptu tidbits about the members.” They talk for a few minutes longer, the hosts asking them to introduce their debut song before it cuts off, the group no longer live. “Thank you guys for joining us today!” They bow and the group bows back, thanking them greatly for the opportunity. They sign a few things, take a few pictures, and then they’re being piled back into the van, headed home. San is squished beside Mingi and Yeosang, Woyooung still arguing with Hongjoong about who was the better friend. San felt stupidly compelled to root for Wooyoung even if he was being childish. A warm feeling settled in his chest, heart suddenly racing. He gasped in response. “You okay?” Mingi asked from his right side.

“Fine, just uh- speed bump.” San was very aware they hadn’t driven over a speed bump and he knew Mingi knew that, but the latter just shook his head, going back to looking out the window. San breathed an air of relief, wondering why he was feeling so weird. 

  
  


The day arrived for their television interview and performance, the group gathered behind the stage as they waited to be introduced. San was standing next to Wooyoung, watching him as he tried to calm his nerves. “Hey, don’t worry.” San assured. “We’re going to do great.” In an effort to ease him more, he reached for his hand. Wooyoung stilled, hand slowly circling around San’s. The last time they’d held hands was when they’d made it, when they were told they were going to debut. It felt like that moment all over again, the rush of emotions as they were soon to be on stage. A staff member ushered them closer to the stage entrance, Wooyoung still holding San’s hand. It wasn’t until the very last minute, that he let go, the loss of warmth making San want to reach out again. But he couldn’t, being pushed onto the stage by Yunho.

It was a quick interview, the whole thing a blurry passing as they readied for their stage performance. Fans were watching them now, and yet San still let his eyes wander. Wooyoung gave him a nod and San smiled. They were really doing this.

The aftermath of yells and cheers were what led them off stage, everyone relishing in the post performance high. San quickly found his way to Wooyoung, tugging him into a tight hug which the boy reciprocated. “That was incredible!” When they seperated, San found himself right in Wooyoung’s face, his breath hitching. Wooyoung was still smiling, unaware that San was affected by their proximity.

“I love this. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this feeling.” Wooyoung exhales, eyes shining brightly at San. And in that moment it became clear, what the strange feeling was.

  
  


The next day was uneventful, San holed up in his room with a blanket over his head. He felt more confused than ever, mind reminding him of Wooyoung and his blinding smile. San groaned, turning over and catching the attention of Yeosang. "What's wrong with you?" San shook his head only to remember he couldn't be seen.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." San groaned once more, sitting up. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still laced with exhaustion- he had his lack of sleep to blame on that one. Yeosang cringed at his appearance and San felt bad to have to succumb Yeosang to his pity party. 

"I don't want to talk about it." San said, falling uselessly back onto the bed. Yeosang let him be and San lay there for who knows how long. It wasn't until Hongjoong was shaking him that he even realized he'd fallen asleep again. "What's going on?" He saw that Yeosang's bed was empty and Hongjoong pulled his arm.

"Come on, we're watching a movie. It's group bonding time!" San could argue that everyday was group bonding time but he chose not to, letting himself be dragged to the common room. Everyone was gathered there, Yunho and Jungho fighting over the popcorn while Seonghwa browsed through the movies. San tried to find an empty spot, but the only one he found was the one next to Wooyoung. He gulped. Wooyoung was watching him and he tried to act normal, tiptoeing around the members on the floor to sit beside Wooyoung. Wooyoung looked like he was waiting for him, throwing the blanket he had with him immediately over them and attaching himself to his side.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled.

"Sorry." San doesn't think he had to apologize, but he felt he should. Wooyoung just held on tighter. 

"Are we ready?" Seonghwa collectively asked the group. Everyone shouted their affirmations, San's voice just above a whisper. He felt so small, Wooyoung cuddling him like a toddler. A smile played on his lips. He missed this.

The movie was cliche and uplifting and everyone was in a better mood after having watched it. Jungho began to complain of hunger and Mingi agreed. "Let's order takeout!" He suggested, pleading eyes at Hongjoong. The leader looked among the members, thinking. Jungho pouted at him and he gave in, asking for the number of the chicken place down the road. Everyone was giddy and San joined in the feeling, smiling wide as he turned to Wooyoung. The boy was looking at him again and San felt flustered.

"Remember that day, when we got the audition, when we both emptied our pockets to splurge on a bucket of chicken." San remembered, how could he not? Their part time jobs offered them so little, but they were so enthusiastic about the audition. It was Wooyoung's idea to buy the chicken and San couldn't say no. They were short by a few won and the woman who'd delivered the chicken saw their bright smiles and shook her head. They had felt so lucky that day and San never wants to forget the smile on Wooyoung's face.

"Yeah. That was a good day."

"Any day with you is a good day." Wooyoung commented and he hip checked his best friend. "I can't believe I just said that." He laughed at himself and San wasn't sure if it was because he was that unnerved or if he was nervous. San pretended to laugh too, wondering what Wooyoung was thinking.

The food arrived and San was sitting with Wooyoung again. Everyone was pretty much lodged into their own conversations until there was a yelp, everyone glancing up to see who had made the sound. Hongjoong was blushing and Seonghwa was smirking at him. “You alright?” Hongjoong looked ready to kill.

“Seonghwa if you don’t stop this right now-”

“Give me an answer then.” Hongjoong lacked words, tripping over them instead as Seonghwa narrowed his eyes. “God, I can’t believe I like you.” The whole table gasped. Hongjoong’s eyes widened in horror.

“Nice going genius, now everyone knows!” He spat, crossing his arms only to let them fall as he addressed the lot. “Nothing to be alarmed about, Seonghwa just can’t seem to keep his hormones in check-” Seonghwas stood up then.

“If you think this is just about ‘getting some’ you’re very wrong.” He looked angry and everyone was confused with the actions of their normally parental figures. Hongjoong copied his actions, rising to his own feet to stare down Seonghwa. His height only let him get so far.

“Please, the other night all you cared about was taking care of yourself.” Seonghwa looked appalled, pushing at Hongjoong.

“You were the one who started it- you kissed me first!” A second round of gasps, followed by their leader clamping a hand over the other’s mouth.

“No one was supposed to know that, you idiot.” He hissed, meeting the eyes of the others. He laughed nervously. “Let’s pretend none of this ever happened, yeah?” He let his hand drop to Seonghwa’s arm, tugging him out of the room. “You guys finish dinner, we’re just going to talk some things out.” After they were gone, Yunho turned to Mingi.

“Bet they’re about to make out.” Jongho’s jaw dropped and Yeosang cackled. 

“Let’s be real, we all knew this was coming.” He announced, like everyone  _ should _ have seen the signs. San was more confused than ever. “Now we’re all just waiting on those idiots.” Yeosang mumbled, head nodding to San and Wooyoung. San’s eyes bulged.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh come on, are you two going to act like we don’t already know?”

“Know what?”

“That you too are pining for each other.” Yunho supplied, taking the last piece of chicken. When he saw both their expressions, he faltered. “Unless… you didn’t know?” Yeosang smacked the back of Yunho’s head.

“They hadn’t gotten there yet.” He said under his breath, smiling at them innocently. “Guys, it’s getting late. I say we get an early night-”

“But I’m not tired.” Mingi whined. Yeosang’s glare had him changing his mind. “You know, it really has been a long day.” He stretched dramatically, pulling Jungho up with him.

“We’ll let you two talk.” Yeosang waved as the four that were left retreated to their rooms. San blinked, still unsure as to what all just happened. He faced Wooyoung and he was just as sheepish as San felt after what the boys said.

“Is it true?” Wooyoung asked San first.

“Is what true?” Honestly, he was trying to stall. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit to his feelings yet.

“Do you like me too?”  _ Too _ , as in they weren’t kidding. Wooyoung actually liked him.

“Wait, you like me?” San blurted, immediately hating himself for sounding so conceited. But he’d just assumed he was the only one with feelings. Wooyoung chuckled.

“Yeah, I do.” He was bashful, cheeks reddening. San could only blink at him. “I thought I was pretty obvious.” San shook his head quickly.

“I would have never guessed.” Wooyoung still had that expectant gaze and San faltered.”I-I like y-you too.” Wooyoung grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah?” He was leaning closer.

“Yeah.” Up close, San could see the fan of his lashes. He always knew Wooyoung was attractive, but was he always this attractive? His heart was racing, the more Wooyoung leaned in. Then his eyes were falling shut and Wooyoung’s lips were on his and how could lips taste so sweet. Sure they were a little greasy from the fried chicken they’d eaten, but for San’s first kiss, it was more than spectacular. He pulled away at the thought, blushing mad as he realized Wooyoung was his first kiss. Wooyoung was taken aback, taking San’s action as disapproval.

“Was that not okay? Was I too forward? I’m sorry-”

“No!” San was quick to say. Wooyoung titled his head, San finding the action cute. “I just…” He knew Wooyoung would laugh at him. He hid his face in Wooyoung’s chest. “You were my first kiss.” He finally mumbled, waiting for the unmistakable sound of laughter. But it never came. He peeked up at Wooyoung who only had a soft smile on his face.

“You were my first too.” San’s blush only intensified. Wooyoung took hold of San’s chin, adjusting them so he could put his lips back on him. He gave him a peck, another, relishing in the giggles that soon escaped San. “I thought you knew.” Wooyoung admitted, pulling away enough to look San in the eye.

“Knew what?”

“How I felt. I thought that’s why you avoided me, the day I asked to spend time with you.” San frowned.

“You thought I was avoiding you?” 

“What was I supposed to think? You’d never told me no before.”

“That’s because things are different now.”

“How are things different?”

“Because it felt like it wasn’t just you and me anymore.” Wooyoung cooed, shifting closer so he could hug San.

“San, even if it isn’t just us anymore, you’ll still have me. My heart has always belonged to you.” San giggled at his dorky line.

“Will you ever stop being cheesy.”

“Never, if it means I get to see you smile.” San’s smile widened and he pulled away, giving Wooyoung one last kiss.

“What’s say you and I go to that gaming cafe you like? They’re open late.” Wooyoung smiled and it felt like he had his best friend back.

  
  


Later- when San and Wooyoung came back- Hongjoong was seated in the common room, waiting. “I see you two went out.” San could only laugh. Hongjoong wasn’t their father, but he liked to act like it. Hongjoong glared at San, the boy cowering. “You realize we have a tv performance tomorrow! How could you two be so careless?” Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“As if you didn’t just have some fun of your own.” He retorted. At his words, Hongjoong grew nervous. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wooyoung began to pull at San’s arm, leading the boy away from an upset Hongjoong.

“Get back here! We’re not done talking!”

“Seonghwa, tell your boyfriend to chill, will you.” Hongjoong raged and San could only laugh. Behind the closed door, Wooyoung pushed San up against the door. 

“Woo! Yeosang is-”

“Not here.” San looked over Wooyoung’s shoulder and sure enough, his roommate was nowhere to be found. Wooyoung’s lips met his in a heated kiss, San working to push Wooyoung off. “Why are you pushing me away?” Wooyoung groaned.

“Because it’s not the time or place.”

“Oh it is.” He pulled Wooyoung down with him as he fell back against the bed. “Gotta make up for the hundreds of days we went without kissing.” He plants a kiss on San’s nose. “And maybe more…”

“Wooyoung!”

**Author's Note:**

> ah thank you to anyone who got through this! I seriously doubt it was that great, but I think it was cute for my first Woosan story :) maybe I'll wrote another one some day, but I think I'll stick to writing Stray Kids and NCT for now haha


End file.
